Coffee War
by MysteryMagik
Summary: Before a mission Castiel, Dean and Sam visit a coffee store. This results in a battle between Vanilla Soy Latte's and Straight up Black coffee. Swearing... First SPN fic. Please enjoy. Reviews and feedback loved. Yeah. :) Hinted/implied/gentle Destiel.


Dean _Says _black coffee is better than a vanilla soy latte.

Sam and Cas disagree.

That, is my dears, where this comes into play.

(Me. I don't own anything BTW)

* * *

Three men, all around the same age, sat in a booth painted red at the back of a small coffee store in Northern Ohio. If there was a Northern Ohio, it was more like 'Here' and 'There' With very little telling if you'd moved or not. Sometimes Dean doubted Sam was moving the car, then a new place sign would appear and he'd realise, this place had no scenery.

Every booth in the Coffee store looked the same. Red leather seating, oak table and chair backing. Metal table legs. The coffee cups were coloured white and red with cute little stripes running hoizontally.  
Cas pointed out they looked cute. Dean did not. Dean thought they looked Fugly.

Castiel the Angel sat opposite Dean the Not Angel. (Yes, they did start calling themselves that. It was a terrible joke.) They waited in silence for Sam- Lucifers bitch- to appear with the coffee.

Finally the long haired boy turned up and Cas stood up to let him, Sam, slide into the booth and hand out the coffee. "One Black coffee." Sam scrunched his face up. "One Vanilla Soy Latte-" No face scrunch. "For Cas, and one for me."

"What'd you get Sam?"

"Same as Cas. The normal." Sam responded.

"I'm so glad the Devil didn't change your coffee taste." Dean joked. "Imagine drinking a peppermint herbal tea at two in the morning instead of your shitty Coffee."

"My coffee isn't Shitty." Sam defended his beverage. "Besides, your boyfriend gets the same as I do!"

Cas looked up from the newspaper he was studying intently. "Huh?"

"My brother and your Boyfriend thinks that our coffee is shitty." Sam explained.

Cas crinkled his face up in the cutest way possible.

"And Black Coffee is so much better, want to try some?" Dean offered genually, smiling softly.

Cas shook his head viligently. "No. You've got the shitty coffee mixed up. Black is gross. Vanilla Soy is not. I'm going to have to agree with Luci's Bitch on this one."

Sam raised his eyebrows at the nickname but didn't comment. "You know Cas, perhaps my poor brother has just been deprived of this good Coffee... we'll just have to let him taste what he's missing out on."

Cas smiled lightly. "Agreed." He pushed his coffee towards his boyfriend and smiled brightly, his eyebrows climbing his forehead in anticipation.

Dean pulled a face. "Nuh-uh. Not unless you _both _try some Black Coffee."

"Fine." Sam agreed reluctantly, taking the drink. He set it down between him and the Angel. "You first."

Dean shrugged, made his 'okay then' face and sipped a bit. He never turned down a dare or bet. This was the equivilent of. Dean's sip was over soon after it started. Dean's face was scrunched up and he started to cough and gag. "Eh-Ur- Bleugh." He coughed again. "You know something... people should never confuse education with intellegence." Dean smirked at his brother and boyfriend. "Go on. I tasted your... concoction. I'm surprised I'm alive to be perfectly hones-" He was cut off with Sam rolling his eye and gingerly drinking a bit of the bitter Coffee.

Sam's face wrinkled and he shoved his tongue out in disgust.

Cas wrinkled his nose and smelt the coffee. "Smells gross." He commented before sucking a smidge of the dark liquid in.

Castiel's over-reaction skills were very handy. He rocked backwards and his eyes flew open and then squeezed shut. "E-W." Cas exclaimed.

Dean rolled his eyes at the immature reactions. He chose, probably wisely, to return the comments with silence. After all there was a (wrong) saying stating: Silence is the best response to a fool.

As the three boys crowded back into the Imapla, ready to head to their hunting job, Cas looked at Sam, "We won." He stated simply.

Sam grinned casually, listening to the lego peices rattle around as Dean started the car. "I believe we did Castiel." He responded.

Dean smirked. This wasn't over. This was War. Black coffee wasn't going down against some crappy Vanilla Soy Latte. No.  
The War of the Coffee was far from over, and Dean wasn't planning on loosing.

With a carefree smirk and Guns N' Roses raging in the background, Dean sped away from the coffee store. Oh this would be fun.

* * *

**So that was my first Supernatural fic! **

**Lemmie know what you thought in the comments/reviews.**

**Also, I'm aware they may have gone slightly OOC... or more than slightly... but its kinda hard for me since I haven't done SPN before.**

**Bear with, bear with.**

**Anywhooooo... (Also, Cas is dating Dean. I'm a total Destiel shipper)**

**yeah.**

**Reviews are loved! **

**Thank yaow. **


End file.
